


angel from hell

by babiee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hell, Angels, Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fallen Angels, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Friendship, Happy, Heaven, Hell, Horns, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, No shipping, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Trauma, bad loves him tho, fangs, heaven and hell au, inspired by all the wonderful heaven and hell aus out there, platonic, skeppy doesnt know how to be serious about emotions, skeppy has protective big brother vibes, so hes a bit mean sometimes because he shows his love through playful mean comments, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiee/pseuds/babiee
Summary: dying was scary.waking back up was scarier.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	angel from hell

He couldn't remember what was happening, regardless of how hard he tried. All he remembered was shutting his eyes tight and accepting his fate. Then came the warmth, followed by the darkness, and finally, the release. He was dying.

He tried to open his eyes, regardless of the burning feeling that had settled behind them, but as soon as he opened them, he only wished he could close them again. He was too exhausted to ignore that temptation, and his eyes fell back closed.

He was next awoken to a raspy voice, and a . . . person . . . hovering over him, looking quite angry with him.

“Hello?" He murmured, forcing himself to keep his eyes open despite the stinging pain that still resided in the back of his head. The other person's head snapped to him, and he had to resist the urge to flinch away from the sudden action.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The boy hissed, causing Bad to raise a brow at the odd question. What did he mean? This was Bad's home, was it not? The boy stared at him expectantly, so Bad hurried to push out an answer.

"I-I woke here...?" He huffed, upset with how unsure he sounded. He had woken up here! He knew that much. Now that he thought of it though. . . This place didn't look very much like his home at all.

The other boy's eyes went unrealistically wide at that, "Fuck, dude. Fuck. You are not supposed to be here," The boy rambled, going into a panic.

Bad exhaled a shaky breath, suddenly getting a weird feeling that something had happened and somehow he didn't end up back at his home. "Huh?" Bad questioned, forcing himself to stay calm despite the uneasy feeling rising in his chest at the state of the person in front of him.

The boy's eyes flashed with sympathy, only raising Bad's worry further. "You don't remember anything at all? Like c'mon, man. . . Think really hard," The boy mumbled, pushing his head into his hands with a sigh.

"I, uh, it was dark. . . and- and warm. I can't really remember much else, I'm sorry. . ." Bad mumbled in response, subtly pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Considering he didn't wake up, he was pretty sure that this, whatever 'this' is, was really happening.

“Dude, you're gonna get yourself fucked up out there. You. . ." The boy paused, pacing and sighing as he collected his thoughts, "Ugh, you shouldn't be here. We're gonna have to figure something out for you. Just, let me explain," 

Bad just blinked before he realized that the other boy was waiting for him to answer, "Oh. . . Yeah. Yeah an explanation would be nice. . . Also, uh, language." He sighed, almost rolling his eyes at himself when he saw the boy's confused expression.

"Language. . . ? You mean like. . . because I swore?" The boy laughed as Bad nodded hesitantly, silencing his laughter when he saw how embarrassed the other looked, "Alright, alright. Okay, well, I'm Skeppy. . . and you're in hell. Basically-" He tried to continue, but was instantly cut off by Bad's anxious rambling.

"What?! You're kidding right? This is some sort of cruel prank. . . right? My roommate's gonna jump out and everything will go back to normal. . . Right? . . . Right?! Skeppy!" The older huffed, fidgeting anxiously at the lack of answer.

“Dude, in the nicest way possible, you’re dead. You died,” Skeppy replied, not knowing how to ease the other’s emotional outburst.

“No! No, this has to be some mistake. You don’t understand. I-I haven’t done anything. . . I should be in heaven. How do I leave? I shouldn’t be here,” Bad rambled, and Skeppy patiently waited for him to finish before he spoke again.

“Yo, we can try and figure something out, just chill. You don’t have horns anyways, you’re not meant to be here,” Skeppy sighed, he didn’t exactly expect to have to handle an angel, at least he thinks that’s what the other boy is, today.

“Ugh,” Bad huffed, realizing what a fool he was making of himself in front of this stranger, “I’m sorry. I-I’m not sure how I got here, but thank you for your help. I’ll be going now. . .” He trailed off, pushing himself off the ground with a pained groan. It was only then that he realized how much pain coursed through his whole body, and he paused to take a deep breath before he began to stumble out of the eyesight of Skeppy.

“Wait!” Skeppy called after the boy, but he actually wasn’t sure what to say when the taller boy turned around, looking at him expectantly. “I- What’s your name?” He decided, mentally cringing at the silly question.

“Bad, Badboyhalo.” Bad mumbled, turning on his heel again to head the other direction.

“Dude,” Skeppy huffed, getting aggravated with Bad’s stubborn behavior, “Just wait, okay? Just stay here for a bit at least. I can help you before you have to go out and get your head bit off by a demon.” Skeppy chuckled, trying to be nice to the angel.

The other paused, seeming to be contemplating the offer, “Fine, but how do I know you won’t. . . y’know, bite my head off either?” He questioned, although he was already stepping back into the small home of Skeppy’s.

“I would have done it already if I wanted to, idiot. Just come in. . . Are you hurt?” Skeppy sighed, finally letting his shoulders relax as the other slumped back down on the floor.

“Uh, if I’m honest? Yeah, my whole body hurts, I’m not sure how far I would’ve made it if I had really marched out of here,” He chuckled slightly, although he was still processing everything that had happened.

“Alright, let me take a look. You’re probably just hurting from the trip down here though. Did you not talk to anyone before you ended up here?” Skeppy racked his brain, trying to remember if he’d ever heard of a situation like this before. 

“No. I just woke up and I was in here, but then everything hurt so I went back to sleep. Then, when I woke up, you were here too,” He sighed, another wave of emotions hitting him due to the absurdity of the situation. He almost wanted to just cry and go back to sleep.

“Don’t- Hey. . . Don’t cry. Uh, look, I’ll get a hold of one of my friends, okay? He knows a lot about heaven and hell, he can help you get back to heaven!” Skeppy exclaimed, trying to keep everything positive.

“Really?!” Bad questioned, eyes finally lighting up with a spark of joy.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” In reality, Skeppy really wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get the poor guy back to heaven, but he felt too guilty to tell him otherwise.

In all honesty, Skeppy wasn’t even quite sure why he was helping him in the first place. He was a demon, and while he wasn’t typically the type to bite anyone’s heads off, he usually did find fun in picking on the fallen angels and weaker demons. This specific angel just seemed so kind-hearted and scared. . . he couldn’t even bring himself to say anything more than a few snappy comments, but even those were all light-hearted.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the angel spoke up, eye’s glittering with hope. “Thank you, Skeppy.” He said sincerely, and the demon sighed sadly, really hoping he could get the other boy back home. Based on what he'd seen, even in this short amount of time, Bad would be heart-broken if he couldn't get him back to. . . wherever he came from.

So, Skeppy started a plan. Mission: Get Badboyhalo back to where he’s supposed to be.


End file.
